Cicatriz
by High Flying Bird
Summary: ¿Sabías que la mantícora es el blasón de la casa Lorch? —Eso le había parecido extraordinariamente irónico.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, todo es de George Martin (escribe rápido, maldito).

Este fic iba a participar en un reto del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" con la frase "Necesito ocuparme de la escoria que mató a mi familia" de la serie Daredevil, peeero no me alcanzó.

* * *

 **Cicatriz**

* * *

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? —Insistió.

—Porque nadie más se ha ofrecido, Ellaria.

Oberyn trató de acariciarla, pero ella apartó su mano y resopló enrabietada, como hacía siempre que se le negaba una travesura.

—Si nadie más lo ha hecho, será por algo —porfió—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser el campeón del Gnomo?

Esa mañana, durante el juicio, había observado no sin cierta satisfacción la mueca estupefacta de la Flor Gorda, farfullando algo incomprensible. Pero la reacción que había captado su atención no fue la de Lord Tyrell, sino la de Tywin Lannister: tan granate como su escudo, fulminó a su hijo con la mirada, y sin siquiera dirigirse al propio Oberyn había abandonado a paso rápido la sala.

La Lannister había clavado en él sus ojos rebosantes de escepticismo. «Ser Gregor Clegane luchará por Joffrey» había dicho tan solo un minuto antes de que su revelación produjese un terrible estrépito. Algo que Oberyn, por supuesto, sabía de antemano. ¿Por qué iba a ofrecerse como campeón de Tyrion Lannister, de no ser así? Por lo que a él respectaba, todos los Lannister podían irse al carajo.

A veces deseaba culpar a Doran. Su hermano pasaba las largas tardes en los Jardines del Agua, quejoso y pensativo, estudiando cada movimiento como si todo fuese una complejísima partida de sitrang. No había llamado a los banderizos, no se había declarado en rebeldía, no había traído al chico dragón. Todo lo que había hecho era meditar… y cerciorarse de que ninguna guerra azotase Dorne.

Doran era la hierba que ocultaba a la víbora y la Víbora quería picar.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Oberyn —le había recomendado antes de irse—. No te arriesgues de manera innecesaria.

—Despreocúpate, hermano. ¿Qué podría hacer yo solo ante el poderoso León?

—Si por ti fuese, le clavarías una daga en el pecho, delante de toda la corte. Pero eso no te bastaría.

—Ciertamente quedaría algo descontento. Y me haría parecer un chalado.

Las heridas de Dorne llevaban abiertas y supurantes tanto tiempo que lo único que las cerraría sería que él mismo las tratara. Del Trono de Hierro no emanaba justicia. Tywin Lannister desde luego no se la daría y ya no quedaba nadie que pretendiese hacerlo.

Recordaba aquella bochornosa mañana de verano, casi un año después de la caída de los dragones, cuando los halcones de plata volaron frente a los muros de Lanza del Sol, junto a venados coronados y estandartes de paz. Entonces Doran también le había aconsejado prudencia. Les entregaron los maltrechos huesos de su tío Lewyn, como si eso fuese suficiente para olvidar los crímenes cometidos, para lavar la sangre de sus manos.

Jon Arryn le había decepcionado desde el momento en el que le vio. Tenía un duro semblante, la mandíbula cuadrada y los dientes apretados. Parecía severo. Y también viejo. Las canas pintaban su cabello, las arrugas le surcaban la frente como los navíos el mar. En aquella boca ya faltaban algunos dientes que apretar. Y lo único que había salido de ella habían sido promesas a largo plazo, pésames, excusas, el nuevo orden y pobres justificaciones.

—No parecéis el artífice de una rebelión —le había dicho. Tendría que haberle dicho muchas otras cosas.

Por lo que había oído, ser Amory Lorch, el miserable ser que había apuñalado docenas de veces a su pequeña sobrina, había sido el banquete de un oso en Harrenhal. Le complacía imaginar que el oso había encontrado en él un gran divertimiento. Sin embargo, Lorch no era el monstruo más infame de Lannister, y de ese pensaba ocuparse Oberyn en persona. El destino era caprichoso y había pasado más tiempo del que a él le gustaría, pero al fin obtendría justicia para Elia y los niños.

—Necesito ocuparme de la escoria que mató a mi familia, Ellaria —respondió—, por eso soy el campeón del enano.

«No malgastaré esta ocasión, quizá no haya más.»

Vencer al perro rabioso de Lord Tywin no era ninguna hazaña. Como todos los hombres corpulentos, sería torpe y lento, y su armadura no lo protegería cuando la lanza mordiese sus codos, rodillas…

—¿Sabías que la mantícora es el blasón de la casa Lorch? —Eso le había parecido extraordinariamente irónico.

—¿Qué importa eso? —Ellaria se encogió de hombros.

—Lo es todo, amor. En una casa de placer en Lys, alguien me dijo que su veneno es letal cuando alcanza el corazón.


End file.
